The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a communication system and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a cellular communication system, and even more particularly, but not exclusively, to resource allocation in a cellular communication system.
A non-limiting example of resource allocation is time-division multiplexing, which separates time slots for forward and return signals. Non-limiting examples of Time Division Duplexing systems are: W-CDMA (for indoor use); UMTS-TDD's TD-CDMA air interface; the TD-SCDMA system; DECT; IEEE 802.16 WiMAX TDD; half-duplex packet mode networks based on carrier sense multiple access, for example 2-wire or hubbed Ethernet; Wireless local area networks; and Bluetooth, can all be considered as Time Division Duplex systems.
For example, in systems using Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), such as Time Division Duplexing (TDD) and Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) systems, a two dimensional frame is defined in order to assign frequencies (e.g. subcarriers) and determine time division. The two dimensional frame has time as one dimension and frequency as another dimension. Within each frame frequencies and a time slot are assigned for use, for example for a Base Station (BS) to transmit at a downlink (DL) time slot, to a Mobile Station (MS), and to receive at an uplink (UL) time slot, from a MS.
Background art includes a publication named “Mobile WiMAX—Part I: A Technical Overview and Performance Evaluation”, published August 2006 by the WiMAX Forum, and available on the World Wide Web at: www.wimaxforum.org/news/downloads/Mobile_WiMAX_Part1_Overview_and_Performance.pdf